


You had me at hello.

by Rider_of_Spades



Series: Another Way to Fly [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Tim Drake is a Talon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_of_Spades/pseuds/Rider_of_Spades
Summary: In which an unexpected meeting occurs.Or, the accompanying fanart for The Little Birdies that got Thrown Away. Contains spoilers for that fic.





	1. Inked version

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160049502@N02/29771789047/in/dateposted/)


	2. Coloured version

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160049502@N02/45257606724/in/dateposted/)


End file.
